Soulmate
by MercedesAsheSorrel
Summary: "Unca? What's a soulmate?" asked little Kili. "Well it's like a best friend but more, it's the one person that knows you better than anyone. And no matter what happens you'll always love them, that will never change." Thorin answered. Death!fic, oneshot, NOT SLASH!


**A/N: Warning! This may or may not require tissues, one of my friends cried when she read it. And also, this is NOT slash, I repeat this is NOT slash! This is simply very strong brotherly love!  
**

* * *

Soulmate

* * *

He didn't know why that was the memory that flashed before his eyes as he fell to his knees, his life slowly slipping through his fingers no matter how much he wanted to keep it. The world around him was fading at the edges, blurring together into an incomprehensible painting of reds, greys, and blacks, and only the memory of a child long grown up, was clear and vivid to his darkening eye...

_"Unca, what's a soulmate?"_

_"What?" the elder turned to see a small child standing behind him tugging on his pants leg._

_The child released the others clothing and raised his arms wanting to be picked up, to which his elder complied. Setting the child on his hip and strode over to the armchairs that sat before the fire and took a seat among one._

_"Now what did you ask Kili?"_

_"What's a soulmate?" asked little Kili again._

_"Why do you ask?_

_"Bawin said that Mama was sad because she didn't have her soulmate anymore, Unca Thowin. So I wanna know, What's a soulmate?"_

_"Well, it's uh, well it's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, actually they don't make you a better person you do that yourself, because they inspire you." Thorin took a breath. "The soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who, who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens you'll always love them, nothing can ever change that. Makes sense?"  
_

_"Uh-huh." hummed Kili as he laid his head on Thorin's chest._

_"Your Da was your Mama's soulmate. They loved each other and even now she still does, that's why she's sad. She's sad because he has departed for the Halls of Mandos."  
_

_"If he loved her, then why he'd weave Mama?" demanded Kili, as he sniffed back a small tear.  
_

_"Sometimes people have to leave their soulmates, Kili, but it's not because they want to, but because they have to, understand?"_

_"Do you have a soulmate, Unca Thowin?"_

_"I did once..."_

_"Did she weave too?"_

_"Yes, Kili she had to. But she was very sad to have to go."_

_"Oh...Do I have a soulmate?" asked Kili confused._

_"Not yet, Kili." laughed Thorin. "But one day you'll meet your soulmate and she and you will love each other more than anything in this world."_

_"Ew! I don't like girls!"_

_Thorin laughed again and hugged Kili to his chest._

_"You will one day."_

_"Can't my soulmate be someone else? Does it have to be that sorta love, Unca Thowin? Can't it be friend love?"_

_"That's a good question, Kili. I imagine anyone can be your soulmate, if you think about it like that. I suppose that a soulmate could just be a good dear friend." said Thorin thoughtfully as he stroked his beard._

_"Oh good! I'm not weady for my soulmate to be a girl! I'm going to go look for my soulmate Unca Thowin!" giggled Kili, as he leapt off of Thorin's lap and began to race for the door._

_"Alright Kili, you have fun finding your soulmate." Thorin chuckled, as he waved goodbye at the disappearing child..._

...Kili opened his eyes. His soulmate, the one he had had his whole life. He had never needed to find his soulmate, his soulmate had been there beside him all of his life. The one who knew him better than anyone else, the one who carried him everywhere, the one who believed in him and loved him. He pulled himself up and began to crawl. He could not lose his soulmate in this sea of red, grey and black. Soulmates weren't meant to leave before the other could join them, they were supposed to leave together. And so they would. Kili would make sure of that. Catching a glimpse of gold amidst the red around him, he pulled himself forward inch by inch. Kili's hand touched something. It was warm, like the warmth of coming home after spending the day out in the snow, not like the icy tendrils of death that had tried to pull him into the depths that he had almost fallen into.

"...Ki-Kili...?" watery blue eyes found Kili's chestnut brown ones.

"Fili..."

"I-It's time to g-go, i-isn't it Kee?" Fili's words gurgled in his throat.

"Y-Yes, Fee, It's t-ti-time..." Kili whispered, his head falling against Fili's chest.

Fili hummed and closed his eyes, his lips forming the words that his voice could not say:

"I love you."

"I-I lo-love...y-you t-too..." whispered Kili, as he gave in to the waves of darkness.

_"I found him Unca Thowin._ _I found my soulmate..."_

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by a video I saw on Youtube. It's called "Fili and Kili What's a soulmate?". I encourage you to go watch it if you can! Tons of feels! Anyway I hope that you enjoyed, even if it was sad. :)  
**


End file.
